


Picture

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Picture, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Adrien spots a picture of Ladybug that Alya had.





	Picture

**8- Picture**

It is almost the beginning of the new school year and the four friends were at Nino's house to burn all the papers from last year that they no longer needed. They all wore jackets to keep them warm at night if they were going away from the small bond fire for some reason. All four teens were sitting on the ground in front of the bondfire, their sleeping bags and overnight clothes were in Nino's room. The friends were making it a game by crumpling up the paper and trying to throw it into the fire. Alya and Nino would usually barely miss and Marinette and Adrien would make it in almost every single time. Alya and Nino would claim they were cheating and a playful argument would start. At one point, Alya accused Adrien of cheating again and threw a small paper ball at him. He easily caught it out of the air and straightened it out to see Alya's grade but was met with a Ladybug newspaper picture with the heroine's face cut out.

"Hey Alya, What's with this?" Adrien asked, making sure to let Alya see it without her trying to take it away from him.

"That was when I was trying to find Ladybug's identity and ended up thinking Chloe was Ladybug," Alya answered.

"That was when you turned into Lady Wifi, wasn't it?" Marinette asked, bringing her jacket closer to her. Alya nodded while Adrien held the picture up against Nino and then Alya. "I remember you coming over to my house after that and you showing me a picture of Adrien that you drew on to try to make him look like Chat Noir." Marinette shook her head at the memory while Alya and Nino laughed. Adrien put the picture down when he heard his name, he hadn't yet held the picture up to Marinette yet, and started to get nervous.

"She what?" Adrien asked.

"She drew on a picture of you with Chat Noir's uniform," Marinette said. She noticed his worried expression before he quickly changed it to a smile that seemed just a little bit forced. 'It can't be…'

"That would be ridiculous! My father would never allow it and my schedule is so busy as is, it would be impossible to be Chat Noir," Adrien reasoned before holding up the Ladybug cut out. "But one thing is for sure. Alya and Nino are definitely not Ladybug." He snickered.

"Dude! Really? You tested that picture on me? I'm a dude, dude!" Nino complained, making his best friend and the two girls laugh. "What about Mair, man? Have you tried it on her yet?" In a panic, Marinette quickly stood up.

"I think I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll be right back," Marinette said before rushing inside. Adrien followed after her after a little while, cut out in hand. When the bluenette arrived in the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and began to fill it with the tap water.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien called, already hold up the paper. He didn't really except Marinette to be Ladybug, she always seemed too shy to be his heroine love, but when she turned around at the sound of his voice, they both seemed to freeze. Marinette hoped with all her might that he would assume she was a Ladybug fan and not the actual heroine. Adrien was busy trying to comprehend what he was seeing. His lady and Princess were becoming one person. Alya suddenly came into the kitchen and Adrien quickly crumpled the cut out again. "Nope. Marinette is definitely not Ladybug," Adrien said as Marinette turned the water off, which had over filled the glass, and took several long drinks of water until Alya finally left with a shrug after checking on them. Adrien gave the bluenette a huge cheshire grin that reminded her of her partner. Adrien walked over to Marinette so that he was now in front of her while she continued to drink her water. "I never would have thought that M'Lady and my Purrincess were one and the same." Marinette gasped but she was also drinking the water. This resulted in the bluenette choking on her water and the blond trying to help her as much as he could.

"Stupid… cat…" She coughed out, making Adrien place a hand over his chest in fake hurt.

"M'Lady! You wound me!" Adrien said dramatically, earning a laugh from the girl.

"I can't believe we were so close to each other this entire time," Marinette said when she finally got her coughing under control.

"This will be a fun story to tell our kids in the future, won't it?" Adrien asked her and she gave him a look that said: 'You've got to be kidding me.' The blond model was starting to get worried that he had crossed a line when she poked his nose.

"Really, chaton? Kids?" She sighed and shook her head while walking over to the exit of the kitchen. Adrien stayed there looking dejected. Marinette paused at the door and turned to stare at the back of his head with a smirk. "You haven't even taken me on a date yet." Adrien whipped around to stare at her smirking face before chasing after her as she ran to join the other two. When she was just behind Alya, Adrien picked her up from behind and spun her around before sitting next to Alya with Marinette in his lap. The other two friends stared at them with confusion before Alya began squealing, making Nino even more confused.

"Nino has no understanding of what's going on anymore," Nino said, confused, as Alya brings out her phone to take pictures of the new couple.

"Shh, Nino!" Alya scolds. "My ship is happening." Marinette and Adrien combined their sleeping bags so they could stay close to each other throughout the night.


End file.
